115884-i-dont-see-anything-in-drop-3-that-will-bring-people-back
Content ---- ---- You mean February. After the November drop, the next Drop 3 is in late February. Drop 4 is in June or July.... passing the one year anniversary. Think about that. | |} ---- ---- ---- That depends entirely on how many bugs remain after drop 3 (or how many bugs drop 3 introduces :D) If all bugs are fixed - lol, i know - there is no reason why drop 4 would be in development for 3 months, since a lot of the new content is already largely finished. For example the Protostar dungeon. And yes I know there was an article where they announced they would have quarterly drops now, I think this was a careful estimate to make sure they wouldn't have to go back on any more promises. I am hopeful that once the bugs are largely gone they can deliver their new content a bit quicker. Regardless this topic is dumb. There are lots of people that will return, if only to check out the ending of the Drusera-Entity storyline. | |} ---- Rune changes will make it so people will have more upgrades drop. So yeah, that will fix some of the itemization concerns. But anyway, I don't know about bringing people back, but these changes should help their retention by giving the game longevity, so I'm happy it's coming. 4 content drops in a year? Sounds great! | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but now most sockets will be useful so you really won't need to re-roll more than once. Get a bad slot? You are almost guaranteed a good one after a re-roll. | |} ---- ---- Yeah- that's how I see it too. I don't think it's going to drop and people will flock to the game. But it will retain more folks and start a slow climb. The folks who don't leave for WoD will be a solid base to grow upon, and the game will offer enough of the right kinds of things to engage new people who give it a shot. Future content drops will offer more, and eventually the folks who get bored in other games will return to see what's changed. | |} ---- Game is a business not a charity they need a certain amount of customers to sustain development. | |} ---- ---- My only comment to the OP is that you're using anecdotes and speculation to set up your thesis that many people quit before ever reaching level cap. I understand it makes your complaint sound more valid if you make it sound like you're speaking for a statistically significant number of players, but I would stay away from doing that because in the end, you can only speak for your own experience, and maybe a couple of friends. Otherwise, I do also see some things missing from the patch notes too. Hurry it up there Carbine. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Seeing as November is Drop 3 and Drop 4 rolled into one nice big ole patch I don't think you're right... https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/115636-state-of-the-game-10-10-2014/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have some good news for you . . . | |} ---- ---- ---- Considering the state of the game, Drop 3 will make or break the game. It's either going to bring players back in or bleed out even more. There's not much "blood" left to lose either. Now we get the news that stat changes and gear itemization isn't included in drop 3, and slated for drop 4 in January. Rune changes only make up half the needed item changes, stats being the other half. I can't see the game living long enough to make it to drop 4. Pretty sure that's not the reason why so many people left. People left because of poor decisions. A lot of people were actually looking to return due to the change in direction. But the gear itemization changes not being included in drop 3 ended up dropping the ball for a lot of those people. | |} ---- Bahahaha. | |} ---- I can. Doomcrying isn't helping. I would certainly hope the itemization stuff is pushed before an actual content drop since it's not really content as much as it is repairing a damaged system. | |} ---- "Repairing a damaged system." You'd think people would want a damaged system to be fixed sooner, not 3 more months down the road. Would you be okay with the dealership telling you that they'll fix the AC unit in your new car in December when its blowing hot air in the middle of summer? As long as the car runs, right? Itemization changes is content. It'll give players a reason to go back and do the current content. | |} ---- Hardly an apt analogy. It would be more like your AC works, but it only keeps the air at room temperature, and no colder. What it probably needs is a recharge of Freon... Itemization changes are the Freon in this analogy. Yes, I would hope they come out sooner than January, but the rune changes are a pretty big deal and that will be a pretty good stop gap for a month or so. | |} ---- ---- Oh, wicked, bad, naughty Carbine! They have been working on the Drop 3 patch, which, I've just remembered, is Grail shaped. | |} ---- It isn't crying to point out the patient on the table barely has a pulse and the doctor who promised to do CPR and intubate the patient decided just to do CPR and push back the intubation till January. The game is in freefall, the Nexus Report today (that they had 2 weeks to come up with material due to "technical difficulties" yeah right last week) was the shortest, lamest one yet that had no Q & A session (probably because if they had they would have been skewered, and rightfully so, by their players). Not only was the Nexus Report just a sales pitch for "hey we are finally doing megaservers tomorrow" but they announced it will not be weekly anymore. Probably because you don't have much to talk about when your game is in the toilet every week with negative press. This shows a clear drawback in the openness and clear communication they had going previously. The decision to push back stat and item changes is going to be the final stake in the heart for a lot of people. Edited October 14, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- Just because people choose not to be overly negative like you doens't mean they are White Knighting. The last Nexus Report they had was long, and had Q&A guess what players were pissed then about bugs and everything else. Nothing changed and they did a Q&A and had a rather long session. So seeing you try to spin it as them nose diving and not doing Q&A because people are mad is rather stupid. If anything people are in higher spirits than the last Nexus Report because Mega servers is tomorrow, Drop 3 is just around the corner. They kept it short because most of whats happening is still happening and really why cover it again? Or do you have some predetermined expectation on how long they should BS with you on a Report? They are lengthening the time between drops now for bug fixes as well, lets see you come up with weekly content that fills an hour when theres really nothing new to share lol. Yup we are still here guys, still working on drop xx, still working on bug fixs...... Edited October 14, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- ---- Are you referring to todays Nexus Report? Because if you are, I think something is amiss in what you are saying vs what actually happened. | |} ---- They answered many questions what 2 weeks ago, went over what they are changing, announced they had 3k bug fixes. The session was like over an hour, Frost announced he was moving on... alot went on during that one. If they were afraid of talking to players, they wouldn't have done Q&A then either right? I am right, no instead they said yup stuffs not been good we are getting it on track heres what we are doing. Does that sound like a team thats hiding and not owning up to their mistakes? Nope it sounds like a team thats still communicating and letting us know whats up. Take your toxic attitude and see your way out. | |} ---- You're great at dodging questions, you must be a politician in RL. The hour session with Frost was 2 weeks ago. I am talking about TODAY. And I am here to stay sunshine, CREDD was cheap at release. Toxic is a matter of viewpoint, I'll take the 90% of my guild who have already left since release as a sign that the game is more toxic than anything I have to say in here. | |} ---- Ummmm.... Let me qoute your original post: The game is in freefall, the Nexus Report today (that they had 2 weeks to come up with material due to "technical difficulties" yeah right last week) was the shortest, lamest one yet that had no Q & A session (probably because if they had they would have been skewered, and rightfully so, by their players). Yet 2 weeks ago they did all this and more like stated above in my post. So what they didn't have much content after their huge one 2 weeks ago announcing everything thats going on and answering quite a few player questions.... yet 2 weeks later you assume they are suddenly scared and thats why it was short and didn't have Q&A? Logic much? Your next Line which is more of the same: Not only was the Nexus Report just a sales pitch for "hey we are finally doing megaservers tomorrow" but they announced it will not be weekly anymore. Probably because you don't have much to talk about when your game is in the toilet every week with negative press. Again its not because the game is in the toilet but because they have nothing new to report having said it all 2 weeks ago.... They also probably have their hands full with megaservers coming tomorrow. So what there was a lite week and they aren't going to do them as often. Its not a indicator that things are horrible and they are scared. And lastly: This shows a clear drawback in the openness and clear communication they had going previously. Again, they are increasing their drop timeframes, what news do you possibly think they would have for players on a weekly basis? Sounds like it would be a waste of their time trying to find something to talk about trying to fill it with what they talked about last week. Doing Q&A every week would also be rather pointless as the questions would be more of the same. And the main person that headed up this whole thing left, again probably why its being only every other week or whatever timeframe they decide on. yet you twist basically everything into a sky is falling scenario. When its probably the farthest thing from the truth.... but then again you don't know. Neither do I. So why sit here and bring down everyone with negativity? As you said Negative press..... well take a look in the mirror you're a contributor. Lastly the population is over 100k since when does a mmo have to be in the millions to be a success? And just because your guild quite after the initial rush of players during ANY MMO LAUNCH EVER EVEN WOW. Means nothing. Edited October 15, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- Yes, every MMO has an initial rush of people and there is a "drop" after launch. But the drop is the biggest I have seen in any MMO since my first MMO that was EQ1. And I have played every AAA MMO that has released since then. Edited October 14, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Drop is not even released..... | |} ---- But the patch notes are. Whats the difference?\ Word of mouth advertising for this game is no were to be found. NO one is talking about this game. | |} ---- ---- Perhaps they are just not talking loudly enough? :) A few more. And more. (Note, because the drop is not released yet, I linked to people talking about Megaservers outside of the forums instead as an example). Now obviously I am incredibly biased, but I think to generalize and say that "no one" is talking about the game simply isn't true. Of course what you use to measure talking about is probably different than what I use to measure talking about. That's why people have so many different opinions on topics like this. | |} ---- That's odd. I've had very little problem getting into matches. Guess you have bad luck and pick odd times to queue. Constantly. | |} ---- Why can't we like staff posts again? Seems silly. | |} ---- *sneezes* Chua allergic to generalizations | |} ---- ----